


Thieves Guild to Galactor

by Ophite



Category: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman & Related Fandoms, X-Men (Comicverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophite/pseuds/Ophite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says all. more blast from my past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thieves Guild to Galactor

###  **New Orleans  
** Convocation of the Assassin's Guild  
2020 

"BROTHERS! We all know the straits into which our guild has fallen. In the decades since the Traitor destroyed our blessed Benefactress; our leaders have been killed in the feud with the Thieves Guild. We, their heirs, are have lost the Power! No longer are we gifted with the special abilities that made us the premier assassins in the world.

Our blood has been spilled on the street in skirmishes with the Thieves Guild; our numbers have diminished and we have become weak!

Today I herald the end of these dark times. Using rites stolen from the mystical library of Dr. Strange himself, in combination with technologies acquired from the Kree and the Shi’ar we have called forth a new benefactor from the void. A benefactor who will give us the power to meet the Thieves Guild on their own terms, and defeat them!

Once more we will make the Tithe! Once more we will receive the Blessings of our Benefactor! I present to you the new Benefactor of the Assassins Guild. I present to you S’sai X!


End file.
